The present invention relates to transcript apparatuses wherein a finely engraved pattern formed on a surface of a die is transcribed onto a surface of a forming product using lithographic technology and, more particularly, to a transcript apparatus that can minimize positional displacement (lateral displacement) between a die and a forming product.
Transcript apparatuses of this kind need to maintain mutually facing contact surfaces of a die and a forming product in a strictly parallel alignment, and to minimize mutual positional displacement between the die and the forming product during die-pressing process and die-removing process.
A transcript apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-34300 is comprised of: an L-shaped frame 101 including a lower horizontal section 101A and a vertical section 101B; an XY stage 102 mounted on the lower horizontal section 101A; a support section 103 mounted on the XY stage 102; a moving mechanism 104 located on the vertical section 101B of the frame 101 to be vertically movable; and a die support section 105 supported on the vertical section 101B by means of the moving mechanism 104.
The forming product support section 103 is comprised of a support member (forming product support member) 106 and a magnetic body 107 mounted on the support member 106. The magnetic body 107 allows a forming product 108 to be set thereonto. The die support section 105 is comprised of a support member 109, vertically movable by the moving mechanism 104 and a magnet 111 mounted on a lower surface of the support member 109 by means of a resilient member 110. The magnet 111 permits the die 112 to be set onto a lower surface thereof.
With such a transcript apparatus, the resilient member 110 absorbs deviations from parallel alignment between a surface of the die 112 and a surface of the forming product 108, while a magnetic attraction force generated between the magnet 111 and the magnetic body 107 can avoid positional displacement between the support member 109, by which the die 112 is supported, and the support member 106, by which the forming product 108 is supported. Here the positional displacement means lateral displacement caused by relative movement in a (horizontal) direction perpendicular to a pressing direction.